That's Girl Must Be Mine
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: Minato seorang anak yang baru saja lulus di bangku SMA harus kuliah di Amerika sesuai dengan kemauan ayahnya. "Hey! Jangan tarik-tarik aku seperti ini!"/"You must to follow what I want, okay? I am busy right now!"/"Hoy!". Light And Fire Challange. My First MinaKushi. Hope you like it.


**Thats Girl Must Be Mine**

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M (menurut Author, fic ini cocoknya rate M), Drama, humor yang gagal.**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo, One-shoot, bahasa inggris yang amburadul.**

**Pairing : Minato Namikaze X Kushina Uzumaki.**

**Summary : Minato seorang anak yang baru saja lulus di bangku SMA harus kuliah di Amerika sesuai dengan kemauan ayahnya. Dan apa yang terjadi jika seorang wanita antik membawanya ke diskotik? "Hey! Jangan tarik-tarik aku seperti ini!"/"You must to follow what I want, okay? I am busy right now!"/"Hoy!".**

**Cerita ini dibuat sebagai kado ulang tahun Kaasan-ku. Ay lop yu polepel kaasan. #plak. HAPPY B'DAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY?1 #HOLEEEEEEEEEEE.**

**-_-'**

Sreeeeeet

"Sudah siap?"

Seorang pria paruh baya terlihat menimbulkan kepalanya di pintu untuk mengintip seseorang di dalamnya. Wajahnya langsung cerah saat melihat seorang atau lebih tepatnya anak angkatnya yang tengah menutup resleting koper besar miliknya.

Pria paruh baya, sebut saja dia Jiraiya. Seorang kakek yang sederhana walaupun ia seorang pengusaha diskotik paling bergengsi di seluruh pelosok Jepang. Yaa, walaupun kerjaan seorang kakek tua renta ini hanya memantau para wanita berpaha mulus dan berdada besar di setiap diskotik. Tapi, penghasilan kakek tua renta ini sudah melebihi penghasilan pokok seorang direktur sukses di Jepang.

Yeah! Seorang milyarder cabul yang selalu memborong seluruh majalah dewasa tiap edisinya tiga kali lipat jika dirinya merasa puas akan majalah itu. Mungkin umur sang kakek sudah tidak pantas membaca majalah dewasa seperti itu. Apalagi sampai membeli perusahaan majalah porno. Mungkin kalian akan berkata jika seharusnya seorang kakek harus sering-sering menginap di gereja untuk beribadah.

Tapi, kakek satu ini memang berbeda. Seorang kakek yang suka datang ke tiap diskotik miliknya dan mengabsent satu persatu para pelanggan tetap dan menatap dengan tajam setiap wanita sexy yang berdansa hebat di lantai dansa. Jangan tanya siapa, jika kalian melihat seorang kakek tua renta yang duduk di kursi bar sambil tersenyum mesum. Karena itu sudah pasti Jiraiya.

Dan jangan tanya, tangan siapa yang menepuk pantat semua wanita sexy di dalam diskotiknya. Karena itu juga sudah pasti Jiraiya. Kakek tua renta yang energik. Yeah! Siapa yang sangka jika kakek tua renta ini masih memiliki semangat masa muda jika soal urusan wanita sexy.

Seorang kakek yang rela mengurangi jatah tidur seorang manusia normal hanya untuk berpetualang di negri diskotik. Kakek gila. Mungkin itulah yang kalian pikirkan sekarang. Tapi, biarpun Jiraiya sudah menjadi seorang kakek tua renta, ia sama sekali tidak ingin berada dalam sel panti jompo.

Untuk apa semua uang-uangnya jika tidak ia gunakan? Untuk apa ia memiliki hobi jika tidak ia lakukan lagi saat muda? Dan untuk apa semua harta kekayaannya jika istrinya sendiri malah masa bodoh dengannya. Yaa, Tsunade tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi semua kasus suaminya, jika mengurusi rumah sakit miliknya saja sudah kepayahan.

Apalagi mengurusi masalah suaminya yang kasusnya sudah melebihi seluruh napi di pelosok Jepang. Lebih baik makan dengan uang yang layak daripada uang hasil diskotik-diskotik suaminya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Tsunade. Jangan lupakan jika nenek yang satu ini peminum alkohol yang handal? Yeah! Dunia memang aneh.

Mana ada seorang nenek yang jago minum alkohol. Jika dia masih normal tentunya. Jika seorang nenek akan tewas keracunan jika meminum alkohol hingga over dosis. Tapi tidak untuk nenek super duper luar biasa ini. Tsunade bahkan sanggup menghabiskan seluruh persediaan alkohol di satu bartender terbaik di Jepang. Yeah! Untuk apa mencari uang susah payah dan berdalih tidak mau memakan uang haram jika uang halal itu dibuat untuk membayar semua alkohol di bartender?

"Sudah. Apakah little kid dan nenek tidak ikut mengantar?"tanya seorang pria dalam kamar itu. Jiraiya membuka pintu itu agak lebar dan masuk dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Jangan lupakan cengiran bodohnya. Ia langsung mengecek barang bawaan anak angkatnya.

"Adikmu tengah ujian susulan. Ia menitip pesan padaku, kau harus menelfondnya setelah sampai di Amerika dan memberikan tanda tangan langsung artis favoritnya,"kata jraiya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur single milik anak angkatnya. Matanya melihat beberapa barang-barang yang tersusun rapi di atas meja belajar.

'Tidak pernah aku melihat setitik debu di atas meja itu,'batin Jiraiya.

"Lalu, Nenek?"tanya anak angkatnya lagi. Jiraiya yang mendengar kata nenek, langsung medengus kesal saat melihat kelakuan istrinya yang satu itu.

"Dia masih harus mengoprasi tujuh orang pasien lagi. Ia sudah berpesan padamu?"Jiraiya memeluk bantal dan sedikit membuat kasur itu kembali berantakan. Matanya menatap jam tangannya.

"Belum. Mungkin nenek akan menelfondku jika pekerjaannya sudah selesai,"

Sreeeeeett

"Kau sedikit sekali membawa barang. Kau bahkan tidak membawa boneka teddy ini bersamamu,"Jiraiya memeluk boneka teddy yang ada di pinggir kasur dengan gemas.

Pria itu mengernyitkan dahinya dan segera merampas boneka teddy itu dengan gemas. Jiraiya terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi anak angkatnya. Yaa, mana ada seorang pria yang bermain dengan boneka teddy. Terlebih masalah umur yang membuatnya tak pantas memiliki sebuah boneka teddy.

"Aku akan membeli beberapa perlengkapan disana. Lagipula, yang harus kubawa hanya diktat dan harddisk. Selebihnya akan aku beli di Amerika saja,"Jiraiya terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar perkataan anak angkatnya. Wajahnya yang penuh keriput itu bertambah jelek saat bibirnya manyun-manyun layaknya seorang anak kehilangan ibunya.

"Kau serius sekali untuk belajar di Amerika. Padahal aku menyuruhmu kuliah disana karena kau terlihat seperti pejantan tangguh yang tidak laku-laku. Mungkin jika kau kuliah disana, kau akan segera membawa seorang gadis ke hadapanku dan memperkenalkan dengan bangga bahwa ia gadismu,"Jiraiya memainkan beberapa miniatur yang ada di meja kecil samping kasur.

"Chk! Bukan karena aku sibuk dengan pendidikan, bukan berarti aku tidak laku soal wanita!"gerutu pria itu kesal dan semburat merah jambu tercetak jelas di pipi pria itu. Tingkahnya langsung terlihat grogi saat bercermin di depan cermin besar. Sesekali matanya melirik pantulan kakeknya di cermin itu.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau maksud, fansmu yang di luar itu?"kata Jiraiya sembari mengarahkan jempolnya pada jendela. Yeah! Siapa yang tidak meleleh saat melihat pesona seorang pria itu. Sebut saja ia Namikaze Minato. Seorang pria yang penuh wibawa dan karismatik itu.

Tingkahnya yang bagaikan malaikat. Lembut dan akan bersikap tegas jika sudah serius. Rambut pirangnya yang lebih mengarahkan jika Minato keturunan para manusia berkepala pirang di luar negeri sana. Apalagi kulit eksotik miliknya yang mampu meruntuhkan semua pertahanan semua kaum hawa.

Mata biru itu menambah kesan kebulean dari Minato. Dan jangan lupakan, jika dengan sekali lirik saja Minato akan mendapatkan sepuluh gadis yang langsung tergila-gila padanya. Agak berlebihan, tapi itulah kenyataan. Dengan gerakan teratur, Minato mengikuti arah jempol kakek angkatnya itu. Dan matanya langsung membulat lebar saat melihat kumpulan masa yang menangis sesenggukan di depan pagar rumah kakek angkatnya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa begini?"

Siapa yang tidak shock saat melihat di depan rumahnya penuh dengan kerumunan masa. Setahu Minato, kakeknya itu bukanlah anggota yang mewakili rakyat. Dan Minato juga sangat yakin jika kakeknya bukanlah koruptor. Matanya menatap sebuah spanduk besar yang terpasang melintang di pagar rumahnya.

'JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI MINATO-SAMA?!'

Minato sukses menggeplak kepalanya. Sekarang ia sudah tau siapa biang masalah dari kerumunan masa di depan sana.

"Apakah kegiatan kemarin hanya mimpi?"gumam Minato sembari memijat dahinya.

Kemarin ia sudah menghabis seluruh tenaga yang ia punya hanya untuk meladeni para teman-temannya. Atau lebih tepatnya para fansnya. Menandatangani lebih dari seribu kaos dan bergaya sesuai keinginan mereka hanya untuk satu jepretan kamera. Dan ia juga rela harus menguras separuh tabungannya hanya untuk mentraktir teman-teman sekelasnya di restaurant termahal di Jepang.

Kenapa Minato mau-maunya mentraktir mereka? Karena mereka berdalih dengan menggunakan embel-embel perpisahan termanis yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. Tabungan yang sudah susah payah ditabung sejak ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, langsung habis separuh hanya dalam satu malam.

Minato bukanlah seorang pria yang berfoya-foya dan memanfaatkan kekayaan kakeknya. Ia selalu menabung dan membeli semua perlengkapan dan keperluan sekolahnya dengan uang jajan yang diberikan Jiraiya. Pernah Jiraiya memaksa Minato untuk menerima sebuah lemari pakaian besar untuk dirinya. Karena tak sengaja Jiraiya melihat isi lemarinya yang penuh akan pakaian.

Minato menolak dengan halus pemberian kakeknya. Karena, yaa, memang lemari Minato penuh. Tapi bukan berarti lemari itu sulit untuk dimasuki beberapa baju lagi hingga terlihat berantakan. Dan Jiraiya yang tidak pernah habis akal itu, diam-diam memindahkan semua pakaian Minato ke dalam lemari baru itu saat Minato sekolah.

Minato hendak protes dan Jiraiya berkata jika barang pemberian yang sudah digunakan tidak boleh dikembalikan lagi. Sungguh semaunya. Bahkan Minato selalu memprotes saat Jiraiya memberikan uang jajan sebanyak dan seenak jidatnya. Untuk apa uang jajan sebanyak seratus juta sebulan? Memangnya Minato makan siang disekolah dengan lauk emas batangan? Atau meminum air berlian? Dasar kakek gila.

Memiliki wajah tampan memang keinginannya dulu. Tapi jika sudah begini, Minato mungkin akan menyesali seumur hidupnya yang selalu merawat wajahnya agar tampan hingga sekarang.

Mungkin Minato akan menuntut perusahaan yang menjual produk khusus pria. Oh men! Kau terlalu lebay untuk masalah ini, Minato. Jiraiya terkekeh keras sambil menggeleng-geleng tidak kuat saat melihat wajah Minato. Ia sempat berpikir, kenapa anak angkatnya yang satu ini terlihat berbeda sekali dengan semua pria pada umumnya. Atau jika dia gay.

Sreeeet

Jiraiya langsung melotot hebat saat secara sekilas otaknya berpikir jika anak angkatnya seorang gay. Oh tuhan! Apakah seluruh wanita yang engkau ciptakan tidak cukup membuat anak angkatku tertarik? Jiraiya langsung mengguncang-guncang tubuh Minato. Cukup menjadi gila jika itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Katakan! Katakan Minato! Katakan jika kau bukanlah pecinta batangan pria! KATAKAN MINATO?!"teriak Jiraiya lebay. Minato ingin sekali rasanya menjitak kepala kakeknya jika tidak ingat bahwa kakeknya akan tewas seketika jika menerima jitakan miliknya. Dan Minato tidak berani melakukan itu, karena Minato pernah membuat kepala adiknya bocor hanya karena menjitak kepalanya.

Mungkin seorang karate tingkat professional seperti Minato menganggap sebuah bogeman hanya sebuah sentilan kecil. Apakah Minato seorang superman, hulk atau apa?

Minato melepaskan tangan kakeknya dengan kasar. Apa katanya? Kenapa kakeknya tiba-tiba bertanya yang sudah pasti tidak mungkin seperti itu? Matanya menatap kakeknya serius tanpa berkedip pula.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku masih menyukai dada wanita kok!... EEEEEEHHH?! AKU BERKATA JOROK?!"Minato terkejut saat mulutnya yang baru kali ini tidak bisa ia kontrol. Wajahnya memerah dan tidak berani menatap Jiraiya yang terdiam melongo mendengar perkataan Minato.

Padahal dia tidak menyinggung soal dada wanita. Kenapa Minato spontan mengatakan ia menyukai dada wanita? Jiraiya langsung tersenyum mesum dan merangkul Minato.

"Hehe. Kau mau kakek perlihatkan sesuatu yang lebih mengasikkan?"tawar Jiraiya dengan wajah mesumnya. Alisnya naik turun dan senyuman jahat tercetak jelas di bibir Jiraiya. Minato mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan sang kakek. Memangnya Minato tidak tau jika Jiraiya juga penulis cerita-cerita porno di blog miliknya. Minato tersenyum penuh paksaan.

"Ah! Sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas. Sebaiknya aku bersiap dulu. Ceritanya nanti saja kek,"Minato segera menyeret koper-kopernya keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tau jika umurnya sudah cukup untuk mendengar semua cerita kakeknya tentang wanita. Tapi tolong! Minato masih butuh kefokusan untuk kuliah. Ia tidak mau sampai terbayang dan lepas kontrol hingga menggambar yang tidak-tidak dibuku catatannya.

Jiraiya sedikit merengut saat Minato berusaha menghindar dari ceritanya. Yeah! Jiraiya sempat berpikir jika Minato memang masih polos dan lugu walaupun penampilannya sudah terlihat seperti pejantan tangguh yang juga tangguh dalam hal-hal tentang wanita. Dan Jiraiya sempat bersyukur saat Minato mengatakan dada wanita. Sungguh! Itu kata termanis yang pernah keluar dari mulut Minato. dalam tanda kutip menurut Jiraiya tentunya.

"MINATO-SAMAAAAAAA?! JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMIIIII?!"

"MINATO-SAMAAAA?!"

"KYAAAAAAAA?!"

Minato kali ini sengaja memasang headphone untuk sedikit mengurangi tingkat kesakitan pada gendang telinganya. Siapa yang menyangka jika teriakan para masa itu sudah melebihi suara mesin sebuah pesawat tempur? Mungkin Minato akan tuli permanen jika ia tidak memakai alat penyumbat telinga dibalik headphone itu. Karena Minato tau jika headphone saja sudah pasti tidak cukup.

Sedikit melambaikan tangannya Minato memasuki mobil yang akan mengantarnya menuju bandara. Minato sudah bak artis yang hendak pergi jauh meninggalkan negara yang sudah 18 tahun di injaknya. Jiraiya menggerutu saat mendengar lengkingan teriakan wanita-wanita itu. Tentu saja Jiraiya tidak berani mengutuk mereka. Karena ia sangat cinta wanita. Apalagi wanita sexy.

Blamm

"Jadi? Apakah kita bisa keluar dari rumah, kek?"tanya Minato sakartis sekali. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak suka keributan. Apalagi ia sekarang merasa jika perpisahaan kemarin itu sia-sia.

Minato berpikir jika ia melakukan acara perpisahan, maka para wanita-wanita itu tidak akan mengusik dan menerima secara baik-baik tentang keberangkatan dirinya ke Amerika. Dan ternyata, dugaan Minato meleset. Apakah Minato memang tidak berbakat dalam menganalisa tentang wanita?

"Hehe. Jangan ngambek gitu dong! Semua pasti beres jika Jiraiya sudah bertindak,"kata Jiraiya narsis sekali. Ia segera menghubungi orang-orang suruhannya. Minato tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia tidak pernah mengerti tentang wanita. Ia pikir semua wanita sama saja. Mudah jatuh cinta dan mudah sekali menangis karena sesuatu yang konyol. Seperti sekarang ini contohnya.

Minato hanya kuliah dua tahun disana dan setelah itu pulang. Bahkan Minato juga berencana berlibur ke Jepang jika memang libur panjang. Dan apa sih yang harus ditangisi? Memangnya Minato hendak pulang ke pangkuan sang pencipta? Dasar wanita! Wanita itu memang aneh.

**-ooo-**

"Kau hati-hati disana yaa. Tingkat kriminal disana jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding disini. Jaga diri baik-baik. Kakek akan mengirimkan beberapa gambar-gambar menarik jika kau kesepian disana,"Jiraiya memang tidak mengerti situasi. Minato hanya tersenyum hambar dan berharap kakeknya akan lupa setelah pulang dari bandara.

"Yaa. Tolong jaga little kid dan nenek. Aku berangkat,"Minato berjalan menuju pintu menuju lapangan lepas landas pesawat itu.

"Tenang saja. Itu sudah pasti akan aku lakukan,"kata Jiraiya agak keras karena Minato sudah agak jauh dari hadapannya. Minato tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya pada sang kakek. Jiraiya hendak membalas lambaian tangan Minato saat gadget miliknya bergetar.

**Pirang berisik**

**Calling**

Jiraiya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menjawab telfond itu.

"Yaa, ada ap-"

'CEPAT BERIKAN TELFONDNYA PADA ANIKI?!'teriak seseorang dari sebrang sana. Tidak memberikan Jiraiya untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tidak mau membuat seseorang disebrang sana mengamuk, Jiraiya langsung memanggil Minato.

"HOY! Minato! Tangkap!"teriak Jiraiya dan tidak tanggung-tanggung melempar gadget itu kuat-kuat. Berharap gadget itu akan melayang-mengarah pada Minato dan sangat berharap Minato akan menangkapnya dengan benar. Ia tidak mau kehilangan foto-foto paha dan dada sexy di dalam gadget itu.

Minato menatap kakeknya bingung. Dan melihat nama yang tertera dalam layar gadget itu. Sebuah senyuman tulus tercipta hanya karena melihat nama itu. Ia langsung menempelkan gadget itu ke telinganya.

"Yaa, ada apa Little kid?"

'ANIKI! AKU INGIN KAU MENGIRIMKAN DUA BELAS LUSIN RAMEN! TIDAK ADA PROTES!'

Telinga Minato kembali berdenging saat mendengar teriakan yang keluar dari gadget itu. Ia tertawa kecil dan kembali mendekatkannya ke telinga kembali. Tak lupa dengan cengiran usil di bibirnya.

"Untuk apa? Jangan bilang ini karena taruhan lagi,"

'Hehehe. Bukan. Kali ini bukan, Aniki. Aku ingin membuktikan jika makanan terbaik yang pernah ada seperti ramen, juga tersedia di Amerika,'Minato hampir tertawa lepas saat mendengar alasan tidak logis little kid-nya. Yeah! Dasar maniak ramen. Batin Minato.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Apa ada permintaan yang lain, Naruto?"tanya Minato lembut. Dan Minato dapat mendengar jelas kekehan geli di sebrang sana. Ia juga terkekeh saat mendengar kekehan yang membuatnya terbawa nafsu untuk terkekeh. Bahkan dirinya sendiri sudah seperti orang idiot sekarang. Terkekeh sendiri. Siapa yang tidak bingung melihat Minato yang seperti itu?

'Tidak, aniki. Segera telfond aku jika kau sudah tiba disana,'

"Iya-iya. Tak perlu kau suruh, aku akan menelfondmu. Tapi aku harap kau tidak tidur sebelum aku menelfondmu! Enak saja! Kau tidur-tidur disana selama aku duduk dan terbengong di kursi pesawat. Adik macam kau?"omel Minato tanpa sadar.

'APA? Aku mati-matian ujian disini kau anggap tidur-tiduran? Dasar kakak gila!'Minato kini tertawa lepas. Tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawa karena omelan adiknya. Ah! Kakak adik yang akur. Minato melirik jam tangannya dan beberapa pramugari sudah menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Yasudah. Pesawatnya akan berangkat. Dan aku akan memberikan hukuman untukmu nanti,"

'Hukuman? Apa salahku?'Minato tersenyum usil kembali.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau, jika kau diam-diam menelfondku dan beralasan ke toilet?"dan terdengarlah kekehan kembali. Minato memang hafal betul bagaimana tingkah adiknya yang satu itu. Namikaze Naruto. Adik yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Yeah! Adik kandung Minato.

Kelakuan adiknya yang urakan dan sangat humoris. Ia adalah satu-satunya keluarga kandung yang ia punya. Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal saat mereka kecil dan hidup dalam panti asuhan karena tidak ada satu pun keluarga yang ia punya. Kakek dan nenek mereka juga sudah meninggal. Tidak tersisa satu pun kerabat yang mereka berdua punya.

Sampai pada saatnya Jiraiya mengunjungi panti asuhan dalam acara bakti sosial. Ia melihat jika Minato dan Naruto adalah dua orang kakak beradik yang ceria dan begitu pandai. Mereka peduli dengan teman-teman mereka. Saat pembagian hadiah berupa alat tulis oleh pemerintah dan para sukarelawan saja, mereka berdua langsung turun tangan langsung dan membagikan secara merata pada teman-temannya.

Bahkan saat itu juga Jiraiya sangat yakin jika anak itu pembawa keberuntungan dan sangat yakin dengan seyakin-yakinnya bahwa mereka berdua memiliki masa depan yang cerah. Jiraiya pun mengangkat kedua kakak beradik itu menjadi anaknya dan membawanya ke dalam rumah dan kehidupannya. Menyekolahkan mereka, menghidupi mereka, dan menyayangi mereka. Layaknya memiliki dua orang anak yang sudah pasti akan kesuksesan mereka.

Jiraiya berpikir jika menjadi seorang bapak lagi, tidak akan masalah bukan?

'Hehe. Akan aku tunggu hukumanmu, aniki. Apakah akan ada dorprise-nya?'

"Haha. Kau pikir hukumanku undian berhadiah? Dasar kau ini!"

'hehe,"

"Jika nilaimu jelek, aku tidak segan-segan pulang saat itu juga dan menghajarmu,"

'Yeah-yeah,'

"Haahh... aku akan tutup telfondnya. Pesawat akan lepas landas,"

'Oke! Semoga selamat sampai tujuan, aniki,'

"Hum!"

'Jaa~'

Minato pun tersenyum dan mencari keberadaan sang pemillik gadget yang ternyata sedang sibuk menggoda petugas karcis di depan sana. Ah! Benar-benar kakek yang mesum. Minato terkekeh kembali dan memanggil sang kakek.

"Kakek!"

"Tunggu sebentar yaa, cantik. Anakku memanggil,"kata Jiraiya seraya berlalu dari teller karcis itu. Jiraiya melambaikan tangan seraya tersenyum menawan pada gadis-gadis cantik itu. Jiraiya langsung menangkap gadgetnya dari lemparan Minato.

"Segera telfond jika sudah sampai!"

"Iya, kek! Jaa~"Minato pun berangkat menuju Amerika.

**-ooo-**

Bruukk

"Haahhh...,"

Minato langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur single. Untung saja Minato sudah menyiapkan segala kebutuhan seperti tempat tinggal misalnya. Ia mencari sebuah penginapan seminggu yang lalu. Agak jauh dari tempat kuliahnya, karena memang seluruh penginapan yang terdekat sudah penuh.

Minato bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan sekarang. Ia belum membeli semua perlengkapan yang lain. Tidak mungkin kan, jika Minato tidak memakai baju saat hari pertama kuliah kan?

Yeah! Mendaftar kuliah memang mudah baginya. Apalagi jika ia memang pintar dan ada beberapa dosen yang sudah memesankan bangku untuk Minato di universitasnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Minato enggan untuk keluar karena belum tau tempat-tempat di Amerika.

Mungkin dirinya akan jauh lebih lelah sekarang.

**-ooo-**

"Mr. Namikaze, selamat datang. Ku harap kau bisa betah kuliah di universitas ini,"Minato menerima jabatan tangan dari dosen itu. Yeah! Banyak sekali murid-murid Amerika yang kini menatap Minato dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Bahkan Minato sempat terlihat grogi walaupun tak tampak dari wajahnya.

Gerak-geriknya terlihat kaku saat matanya melihat beberapa kumpulan murid-murid lain yang sangat khas Amerika sekali. Duduk dengan tidak sopan dan semaunya. Mengunyah permen karet yang sepertinya sudah menjadi tradisi di setiap universitas.

Minato menelusuri pandangannya pada bangku kosong yang tersisa. Dan itu tepat sekali paling depan. Ia sangat tau jika Prof. Richard adalah dosen tua yang memiliki ilmu pengetahuan yang melebihi umurnya. Yeah! Minato tersenyum kecil saat melihat Prof. Richard yang mengingatkannya pada kakeknya.

Tapi Minato cukup yakin jika watak Prof. Richard dan kakeknya jauh berbeda. Minato mulai mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan mulai memperhatikan penjelasan sang dosen dengan seksama. Memasang pendengaran dengan baik berharap Minato akan mengerti. Penjelasan Prof. Richard sangat menarik dan cukup mengasikkan juga. Minato berpikir jika setiap dosen akan menjelaskan materi dengan cara yang benar-benar membuat jenuh dan membosankan. Tapi tidak untuk Prof. Richard.

Pluuk

Sebuah gumpalan kertas menghantam belakang kepala Minato. Mengernyitkan alis dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah belakang bangkunya. Dan terlihatlah salah satu murid yang sepertinya menantang Minato untuk berkelahi. Yaa, mungkin di universitas satu-satunya tempat yang pas untuk pembully-an.

Minato menatap tajam orang itu. Berani sekali menghancurkan konsentrasinya dan dengan tidak sopan sekali melemparkan gumpalan kertas ke kepalanya. Belum pernah merasakan betapa kejamnya Neraka Dunia rupanya? Minato tertawa kecil dalam hati. Menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha fokus kembali.

Krriiieeett

"Excusme. Sory Sir, I am late,"

"Oh! Mrs. Uzumaki, tidak biasanya kau terlambat,"

"Uzumaki?"gumam Minato. Matanya menatap sosok wanita berambut merah menyala dan terkesan nyentrik sekali. Wajahnya bulat dan terlihat cantik dan manis. Mata Minato tidak bisa berkedip saat melihat wanita itu. Auranya sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang dalam kelas itu.

"Sit down please, Mrs. Uzumaki,"

Minato merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat nona Uzumaki yang nyentrik dan sexy itu duduk disebelah bangkunya. Aroma parfum yang dikenakan nona itu sangat wangi dan lembut. Minato menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak biasanya ia melihat wanita jantungnya akan berdetak kencang.

"Mr. Namikaze. Mrs. Uzumaki ini juga dari Jepang, jadi kau bisa belajar banyak dengan Mrs. Uzumaki,"Minato mengangkat kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap ke arah sampingnya. Minato bergerak dengan gelisah saat wanita itu menatap Minato.

Minato berusaha bersikap biasa dan kembali menatap papan tulis saat Prof. Richard kembali menjelaskan materinya. Dan Minato hanya bisa menahan nafasnya saat wanita itu mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi Minato. Astaga! Jantungku mau meledak. Batin Minato sembari memegangi dadanya.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang,"bisik wanita itu agak dekat dengan wajah Minato. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Minato saat mendengar suara yang begitu lembut di telinganya. Ia pun menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil melihat wanita itu menampilkan wajah ingin tahu sekali. Benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

"Kau saja tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang,"jawab Minato. Gadis itu terlihat menyengir dan terlihat sekali betapa cantiknya dirinya saat Minato melihat senyuman itu. Menenangkan sekali melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum seperti itu.

"Apakah kau mengecat rambutmu?"tanya Minato. Jika boleh jujur, Minato sangat tertarik sekali bertanya tentang rambut merah menyala itu. Minato tidak pernah melihat rambut semerah dan secantik itu dimana pun. Bahkan orang yang mengecat merah rambutnya tidak pernah sampai semerah itu. Jauh terlihat berbeda dengan rambut yang diwarnai.

Gadis itu menatap Minato dengan tatapan polosnya. Itu benar-benar membuat Minato tertarik dengan wanita itu. Gadis itu terlihat mengelus rambutnya dan sesekali menyisirnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ini rambut asli. Jika tidak percaya, pegang saja jika tidak percaya,"kata gadis itu seraya menyodorkan rambut panjangnya kepada Minato. Berharap jika Minato percaya jika itu rambut asli. Minato tersenyum kecil dan menatap gadis itu.

"Aku percaya,"kata Minato tanpa menyentuh rambut itu. Minato tidak menyentuh rambut gadis itu bukan berarti Minato jijik atau apa. Tapi Minato merasa tidak sopan jika mengelus rambut seorang gadis. Apalagi dengan seorang gadis yang baru dikenalnya itu. Bahkan Minato belum tau nama kecil dari gadis di sebelahnya itu.

"Oh ya! Namikaze Minato,"Minato menyodorkan tangannya. Gadis itu terlihat tersenyum cerah dan langsung menerima jabatan tangan Minato dengan semangat.

"Uzumaki Kushina, ttebane,"gadis yang bernama Kushina itu tersenyum lebar dan menatap buku catatannya.

'Gadis yang penuh semangat,'batin Minato.

Minato tidak pernah merasakan senyaman ini berada di samping seorang wanita. Apa yang Minato rasakan selama ini berbeda jika duduk di sebelah seorang gadis. Biasanya Minato akan mudah bosan dan mudah setres karena mendengar suara cempreng dan teriakan maut yang keluar dari mulut setiap gadis.

Tapi Kushina berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Minato tidak pernah berbicara dengan seorang gadis dengan seakrab ini. Bahkan mereka baru bertemu dan berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu. Minato rasa, ia mulai menyukai gadis di sebelahnya itu. Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina. Kushina. Kushina.

Minato pun kembali memfokuskan otaknya pada penjelasan dosen. Dan berharap ia akan mengerti mengingat matanya terus terfokus pada Kushina.

**-ooo-**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Minato dan Kushina menjadi semakin akrab. Mereka selalu bersama dan tidak pernah lepas. Duduk bercanda di taman dan bercerita kehidupannya di Jepang. Kushina terlihat semangat sekali bercerita. Dan ia juga sangat senang sekali saat Minato bercerita tentang kehidupannya di Jepang.

Minato pun begitu. Mendengarkan segala cerita lucu dari Kushina. Ia tidak menyangka jika gadis cantik di depannya itu seorang humoris. Dan sesekali terlihat usil. Pernah Minato melihat Kushina menempelkan permen karet pada jidat seorang pria yang tengah membully seseorang.

Dan Minato tidak menyangka jika Kushina seumuran dengannya. Yeah! Loncat kelas saat di bangku SMA benar-benar membuat Kushina harus duduk dibangku kuliah lebih dulu dari Minato.

Mereka berdua sangat akrab. Selalu belajar bersama dan makan siang bersama. Siapa sangka jika Kushina yang dari luar seperti preman pasar ternyata berhati lembut. Berkali-kali Minato melihat Kushina membela beberapa anak yang dibully di depan matanya. Sama sekali tidak takut dengan apa pun. Malah Kushina terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang selalu membutuhkan tantangan.

"Hey! Malam ini kau bebas?"tanya Kushina pada Minato yang tengah mengunyah permen karet. Dekat-dekat dengan Kushina benar-benar membuat Minato menyukai permen karet. Bagaimana tidak? Kushina selalu mengunyah permen karet setiap saat. Minato tidak pernah tau berapa persedian permen karet di tas Kushina.

"Tidak. Kenapa? Ah! Kau ingin mengajakku kencan?"goda Minato. Wajah Kushina langsung memerah saat mendengar perkataan Minato. Dan Minato menyesali perkataannya barusan saat melihat wajah memerah Kushina. Sialan. Wajahnya yang merah seperti itu benar-benar cantik.

Minato menggeram frustasi dalam hati. Minato mengakui jika dirinya benar-benar menyukai Kushina. Menyukai apa pun yang ada dalam diri Kushina. Bukan dari segi fisiknya, tapi dari hatinya dan kepolosannya.

"Bi-bicara apa kau? SIAPA YANG INGIN MENGAJAKMU KENCAN? DASAR BODOH!"teriak Kushina malu sekali. Ia berdiri dan hendak pergi dari hadapan Minato saat merasakan dadanya terasa sakit karena jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan. Minato tertawa dan mengejar Kushina.

"Haha. Ayolah, jangan ngambek begitu. Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?"Kushina menatap tanah yang diinjaknya. Matanya terlihat gelisah. Bibirnya pun ia gigiti karena gugup. Minato tersenyum kecil.

"Katakan saja,"Kushina pun menatap mata Minato dengan serius.

"Kau jemput aku di tempat ini. Aku akan menunggumu,"Minato tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Akan aku penuhi permintaanmu, Kushina-chan,"kata Minato. Dan itu membuat wajah Kushina memerah dan pergi mendahului Minato. Berusaha menghapus rona merah di pipinya Kushina mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Pipiku terbakar,"gumam Kushina. Ia seperti baru pertama kali menyukai seseorang. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Kushina berlari meninggalkan Minato yang masih tersenyum geli di belakangnya. Sekarang, Kushina lebih mirip tomat, atau lebih mirip sebuah cabe merah yang berlari kencang? -_-'

Dan Minato tidak meragukan lagi tentang perasaannya pada Kushina sekarang.

**-ooo-**

"Jadi, kau mulai memanfaatkanku sekarang?"

"Hehe. Maaf-maaf. Aku harus bekerja sekarang dan sayang sekali aku tidak punya kendaraan apa pun untuk pergi ke tempat kerjaku,"Kushina menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan dengan cengiran khasnya sambil menatap Minato yang berdiri dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

"Kau bekerja?"

"Iya. Jika tidak bekerja, maka aku tidak akan bisa makan dengan layak,"kata Kushina. Ia langsung menarik Minato agar memasuki mobilnya. Minato sedikit membrontak saat Kushina menyeretnya dengan kasar.

"Hey! Jangan tarik-tarik aku seperti ini,"Kushina memutar matanya dan berkacak pinggang di hadapan Minato. Bertingkah seolah-olah dia bos sekarang.

"You must to follow what I want, okay? I am busy right now,"perintah Kushina bossy sekali. Minato dimasukkan ke mobil Minato oleh Kushina dengan kasar. Hingga kepala Minato menghantam dasboard mobil. Kushina terkekeh dan segera menyetir mobil Minato tanpa tau jika itu mbil baru dibeli Minato seminggu yang lalu.

"Hoy!"Kushina melajukan mobil itu tanpa memperdulikan Minato yang belum memasang sabuk pengaman. Kushina benar-benar beringas saat membawa mobil Minato.

**-ooo-**

"Minato. Bisakah kau menungguku satu jam disini? Aku harus bekerja. Hanya satu jam. Aku janji,"Minato menatap Kushina tidak mengerti. Apalagi saat ini mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah diskotik yang agak jauh dari kota. Apa sebenarnya pekerjaan Kushina.

"Kenapa aku harus menunggumu selama itu disini? Sebenarnya kau bekerja apa disana?"tanya Minato agak cemas dengan pekerjaan Kushina selama ini. Tidak. Minato tidak boleh berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang pekerjaan Kushina. Kushina keluar dari mobil Minato begitu juga dengan Minato yang langsung menarik tangan Kushina.

Deg

Minato menatap Kushina khawatir. Kushina tidak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat pancaran mata yang begitu menghangatkan. Kushina mengelus pipi itu dengan lembut.

"I am allright. Just one hours, everything's gonna be okay. Believe me, and wait me,"Minato melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kushina perlahan. Ia merasa begitu percaya dengan pancaran mata itu. Begitu terbuai dengan elusan tangan itu. Kushina pun memasuki diskotik itu. Meninggalkan Minato yang kini mulai menghitung detik demi detik untuk menunggu Kushina kembali.

Baru setengah jam menunggu, Minato sangat tidak sabar menunggu Kushina. Ia juga penasaran dengan pekerjaan Kushina. Jangan bilang Kushina bekerja sebagai wanita malam. Minato terkejut dan langsung menghambur ke dalam diskotik itu. Tidak peduli lagi dengan perkataan Kushina yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di luar.

**-ooo-**

Dentuman musik terdengar begitu nyaring. Bau alkohol tersebar hingga memenuhi ruangan sempit itu. Terlihat jika semua orang sibuk menari di lantai dansa dengan semangatnya saat musik berdentum keras. Minato menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Berharap dapat melihat sosok Kushina. Rambut merah. Kemana rambut merah itu?

Mata Minato menatap nanar segala arah. Semua orang yang sibuk menenggak alkohol dan beberapa orang sibuk bercumbu dengan pasangannya. Terkadang terlihat beberapa lesbi saling meraba tubuhnya masing-masing. Benar-benar tidak tahan melihat yang seperti ini.

Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Dimana Kushina? Berharap Kushina tidak benar-benar bekerja seperti dugaannya sekarang. Beberapa wanita terlihat mendekat ke arahnya dan menariknya ke lantai dansa. Minato pusing. Tidak tahan dengan diskotik yang seperti ini.

Sirkulasi udaranya buruk dan kumuh sekali. Beberapa wanita tadi terlihat menggodanya dengan meraba-raba tubuh Minato. Dan itu semakin membuat Minato mual. Mual mencium begitu banyak aroma alkohol yang langsung membuat isi kepala Minato terasa diguncang-guncang.

Dan matanya tanpa sengaja melihat ke atas podium. Rambut merah. Minato menatap dengan seksama sosok itu walaupun matanya mulai tidak fokus sekarang.

'Kushina,'batin Minato langsung berusaha mendekat ke arah podium saat seorang pria naik ke atas podium dan mereka terlihat bertengkar hingga pria itu menampar Kushina. Minato terbelalak.

"Kushina!"teriak Minato saat Kushina yang memegangi pipinya melihat Minato ada di bawah podium yang khusus untuk seorang DJ. Hati Minato terasa sangat sakit saat melihat mata indah itu berlinang air mata.

"I HATE YOU?! I NEVER SEE YOU ANYMORE?!"teriak Kushina yang langsung melompat dari atas podium. Ia langsung menarik tangan Minato dan pergi dari diskotil itu. Minato bingung.

'Sebenarnya, ada apa?'batin Minato bingung.

**-ooo-**

Kushina terus menangis selama perjalanan. Dan Minato sudah seperti orang bodoh. Ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Setiap tetes air mata yang Kushina keluarkan membuat Minato benar-benar hancur. Kushina yang tertunduk itu terlihat terisak keras saat tangannya terus meremas bajunya.

Kushina. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apakah aku pantas menyanyakan semua yang terjadi tadi? Apakah kau akan marah padaku? Aku bingung, Kushina. Batin Minato bimbang. Hati kecilnya bingung dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat tadi.

Tangannya dengan gerakan lembut menyentuh pipi Kushina yang masih nampak merah dengan jelas sekali terlihat. Kushina yang merasakan sebuah elusan lembut di pipinya yang masih terasa perih itu menoleh dan menatap mata Minato yang begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Apakah pipimu masih sakit?"tanya Minato begitu lembut. Kushina tersenyum kecut dan mengangguk pelan. Minato meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti di pinggir jalan. Minato melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bergerak perlahan ke arah Kushina yang tertunduk dan sibuk menghapus air matanya.

Sedikit ragu, Minato mengangkat dagu Kushina.

"Aku harap, kau menamparku setelah ini,"kata Minato tersenyum lembut.

Kushina yang dapat merasakan betapa wanginya aroma mulut Minato langsung merona. Apalagi dapat melihat wajah Minato dengan jarak yang seperti ini? Dekat sekali. Sedikit saja Kushina bergerak, sudah dipastikan jika bibirnya akan bersentuhan dengan bibir Minato.

Minato benar-benar sangat kurang ajar sekarang. Mungkin setelah ini Minato akan pasrah dihajar abis-habisan oleh Kushina. Tapi Minato yakin. Dengan nalurinya sekarang, pasti dan sangat yakin jika apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, sangat dibutuhkan Kushina.

Sebuah kecupan bersarang di pipi kanan Kushina yang memerah itu. Kushina terbelalak kaget. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Ia dapat merasakan jika bibir tipis itu terus mengecup pipi merah karena tamparan itu dengan lembut dan begitu nyaman.

Kushina memejamkan matanya saat dapat mencium aroma collonge Minato yang begitu wangi. Tanpa sadar, Kushina menarik baju Minato agar mendekat dengannya. Mencoba mengirup dalam-dalam aroma leher Minato yang begitu membuat Kushina merasa nyaman.

Minato tanpa sadar menjilat pipi itu. Mencoba menghilangkan bekas kemerahan akibat tamparan itu. Mencoba mengalirkan kehangatan kepada Kushina. Hanya Kushina. Yaa, hanya untuk Kushina. Minato tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang kepada wanita. Pengecualian untuk Kushina. Ia sangat tidak ingin melihat Kushina sedih.

Mungkin ia akan mencari pria yang barusan menampar Kushina. Tidak peduli jika ia akan berurusan dengan polisi. Berada dalam sel penjara tidak masalah bagi Minato asalkan ia bisa membalaskan tamparan di pipi Kushina dengan semua patahan tulang di sekujur orang itu.

Minato mengecup begitu lama pipi Kushina.

"Maaf jika aku kurang ajar padamu. Tapi, aku siap mendengarkan ceritamu jika kau mau bercerita tentunya,"kata Minato sembari mengelus pipi itu. Kushina tersenyum kecut dan menunduk kembali.

"Dia... tunanganku,"

Deg

Apa yang didengar Minato barusan sudah seperti belati tajam yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Apa pun itu. Hati Minato sangat sakit saat mendengar dari mulut Kushina bahwa pria tadi adalah tunangannya.

"Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan laki-laki itu,"lanjut Kushina. Minato menggeleng.

"Kau tidak boleh bersama dengan pria itu Kushina. Kau tidak boleh bersama pria lain!"kata Minato tanpa sadar agak mengeraskan suaranya dan mencengkram pundak Kushina. Kushina menatap Minato dengan sendu.

"Kau tidak perlu kasihan padaku, Minato. Aku tidak membutuhkan belas kasihan,"Kushina melepaskan cengkraman di pundaknya dan membuka pintu mobil Minato.

Kushina merasa jika Minato hanya kasihan padanya. Kasihan kenapa dirinya begitu tidak beruntung. Sakit rasanya saat merasa jika seandainya Minato memang hanya kasihan padanya. Padahal selama ini, Kushina selalu mengharapkan hal yang lain. Bukan rasa kasihan seperti ini.

Kushina kembali menitikkan air mata. Tanpa sadar jika kakinya membawa tubuhnya untuk berlari meninggalkan mobil Minato. Minato langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan mengejar Kushina.

"Kau tidak boleh bersama pria lain, KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU, KUSHINA!"teriak Minato masih mengejar Kushina.

Deg

Kushina berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut saat sebuah pelukan hangat langsung membungkus tubuhnya. Minato memeluk tubuh Kushina dengan erat. Tidak akan ia biarkan badai menghantam Kushina lagi. Kushina tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu. Minato tidak rela. Sangat tidak rela jika Kushina harus bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak ia cintainya.

Apalagi dengan kenyataan yang ada, Minato sudah mencintai Kushina. Sangat mencintai Kushina.

"Aku tidak mau cinta pertamaku bertunangan dengan orang lain. Aku tidak mau. Kushina hanya untukku!"

Untuk kali ini. Minato tidak pernah seegois ini terhadap apa pun. Tapi untuk kali ini, biarlah Minato merasakan betapa egois dirinya yang begitu menginginkan Kushina. Tidak mau Kushina bersama orang lain. Ia tidak mau melepaskan cinta pertamanya begitu saja.

Kushina kembali menangis. Terisak keras dan balas memeluk Minato. Mencoba merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukan Minato. Apakah ini semua harus berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini? Batin Kushina.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, Minato? Aku masih menunggu..,"goda Kushina. Wajah Minato memerah dan matanya terlihat berkilat serius sekali. Ia menggenggam tangan Kushina dengan erat. Kushina menahan nafasnya saat melihat kilatan mata itu. Kilatan mata yang benar-benar tidak main-main.

"Marry me,"

Kushina terbelalak. Ia ingin mendengar tawaran menjadi pasangan dalam artian pacaran, tapi kenapa tawaran untuk menikah? Kushina tersenyum lembut. Siapa sangka jika pria di hadapannya ini adalah termasuk pria yang bertindak tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Memangnya kau bisa menghidupiku jika kau sudah menjadi suamiku, hm?"tanya Kushina mencoba mencairkan suasana. Minato mengangguk pasti.

"Aku bisa memiliki anak perusahaan di Jepang. Aku juga bisa membelikan rumah sebesar yang kau mau. Dan aku juga punya cinta untuk menghangatkanmu selamanya,"kata Minato mantap. Kushina mencubit perut Minato.

"KAU PIKIR AKU WANITA MURAHAN APA?"teriak Kushina emosi. Minato meringis saat merasakan betapa kuatnya Kushina mencubit perutnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudnya, Kushina. Aku tau, jika umur kita masih terlalu muda untuk menikah. Dan bukan maksudku untuk mengikuti trend masa kini untuk menikah muda. Aku hanya tidak mau kau diambil orang. Apalagi kau akan ditunangkan. Aku tidak mau kecolongan untuk yang kedua kalinya Kushina. Please, tolong mengertilah..,"mohon Minato. Kushina menatap Minato serius.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok

"Mmmpp-HAHAHAHAHAHA, lihatlah wajahmu Minato mmmpp-HAHAHAHA,"

Kushina memegangi perutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Minato juga punya wajah memelas seperti itu. Kushina benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Siapa sangka jika pria di hadapannya itu, pria yang baru saja memohon padanya itu memiliki ekspresi memohon yang unik. Minato berkacak pinggang.

"Aku serius, Kushina,"kata Minato terlihat sekali jika ia sedang ngambek. Kushina mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Perutnya terkocok hebat saat melihat wajah Minato barusan. Ia kembali menatap Minato dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pun juga seperti dirimu, Minato,"Kushina mengelus pipi Minato. Tanpa sadar jika Minato memperlihatkan wajah cerahnya secara terang-terangan di hadapan Kushina. Kushina terkekeh saat melihat wajah bodoh itu.

"I love you so much, kuchina,"Minato memeluk Kushina.

"Love you to, Minato. Love you,"gumam Kushina saat wajahnya terbenam di dada Minato.

Kushina berharap, semoga semuanya tidak berakhir menyedihkan. Setidaknya, mereka berdua harus mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menghadapi gencatan senjata dari ayah Kushina.

**-ooo-**

"Kushina. Mau ikut ke kamar, atau-"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau pikir aku wanita jalang apa? Aku menunggu disini!"kata Kushina sedikit kesal dengan Minato. Kenapa Minato terlalu polos? Sehingga tanpa Minato sadari sendiri jika perkataannya menyinggung Kushina.

"Hehe. Sory, sory,tunggu sebentar yaa,"

"Hum!"

Kushina memijat lehernya. Perjalanan dari Amerika ke Jepang ternyata sangat jauh dari perkiraan Kushina. Yeah! Datang ke Jepang untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Minato. Minato berkata jika keluarganya sudah pasti yakin akan menerima Kushina di keluarganya dan sesegera mungkin menetukan tanggal pernikahan.

Dasar gila. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kushina sekarang. Memangnya tau darimana jika keluarganya sendiri akan menerima keberadaan Kushina dikeluarga Namikaze? Ah! Atau mungkin jika Minato seorang dukun atau cenayang. Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap sekeliling ruang tamu yang begitu nyaman.

Luas dan tertata rapi. Beberapa pajangan foto terlihat menggantung di dinding. Pengharum ruangan yang begitu menyejukkan dan beberapa toples kue kering tersaji di atas meja.

BRAK BRUK BRAAAAK GEDUBRAK

"Chk! Kurama kemana sih?"

Kushina hanya bisa melongo saat melihat seorang pria tengah bergelundung ria dari atas tangga hingga anak tangga paling bawah. Dan parahnya pria itu terlihat biasa saja dan berdiri kembali dengan normal. Kushina semakin terbengong-bengong saat melihat Minato yang tubuhnya sedikit terlihat agak kecil dan memiliki tiga garis melintang dimasing-masing pipinya.

Pria itu terlihat melihat ke arah kolong meja ruang tamu tanpa menyadari keberadaan Kushina di kursi sofa yang menatap pria itu tanpa berkedip.

Buk

"Chk! Akan aku gunduli bulu-bulunya jika dia tidak mau mandi,"gumam pria itu berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Tangannya dengan kasar menyambar toples kue kering di atas meja.

"Mi-Minato?"

Krauss kraauuss

"Eng?"

"Minato? Kenapa kau, ke-kenapa ada garis dipipimu? Itu. Kenapa kau terlihat agak pendek?"tunjuk Kushina samkin bingung. Pria itu terdiam sebentar dan terkekeh sebelum duduk di sebelah Kushina.

"Aku selalu memakai bedak dan krim tebal-tebal untuk menutupi tanda lahir ini. Terkadang aku memakai lipstick jika bibirku agak kering,"Kushina melongo.

Apa katanya? Memakai bedak dan krim dan juga lipstick? Kushina memegangi dadanya. Berharap jika Minato bukan seorang banci atau wanita transgender atau apapun itu Kushina berharap Minato normal senorman-normalnya.

Kraaus krausss

"Pantasan saja pipimu terasa halus,"kata Kushina merasakan keganjalan saat melihat tingkah Minato yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bahkan Minato menaruh lengannya di pundak Kushina.

"Kau tau? Aku tidak pernah mencuci celana dalam dan aku sering memakan upilku sendiri,"Kushina tersenyum hambar saat mendengar perkataan Minato. Kushina sedikit menjauh saat kepala Minato mendekat ke arah wajahnya atau lebih tepatnya ke arah bibir Kushina.

Bletak

"ITTEEEEEEE?!"

"Aku tau kau itu seorang pria yang tidak laku-laku, tapi jangan sedikit pun kau sentuh gadisku,"

"Mi-Minato?"

"Chk! Aku kan hanya mengetesnya saja, siapa tau dia gadis ini hanya mengejar ketampananmu saja. DAN KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB! SEMUA FANSMU BERALIH PADAKU, DASAR KAKAK DURHAKA?!"

"Seharusnya kau besyukur kau punya fans, dan-"

Bletak

"Hey! Kau sudah mulai berani memukul yaa,"

"Heh! Kau pikir aku takut padamu apa? Ayo! Kemari kau!"

"Aku tidak tanggung jawab jika kepalamu bocor lagi,"

"Dan aku tidak tanggung jawab jika aku membocorkan semua rahasiamu, aniki,"

"Heh! Aku tidak-APA?"

"Hehe. Upss! Aku keceplosan. HAHAHAHA,"pria itu berlari keluar rumah.

Kushina yang sejak tadi menjadi silent audience hanya terbengong-bengong melihat adegan perkelahian antara sesama pria itu. Minato menatap Kushina dengan pipi yang bersemu merah sembari menggaruk belakang pipinya.

"Adikku mengatakan apa padamu, Kushina?"

"O-oh! Dia adikmu?"

"Yeah! Dia adik kandungku,"

"Aku pikir dia itu kau, Minato,"

"Benarkah? Lalu, dia mengatakan apa padamu?"Kushina tersenyum usil.

"Dia berkata jika kau memakai bedak dan krim di wajahmu,"Minato terbelalak kaget. Ia langsung menggeram.

"Dia juga mengatakan jika sesekali kau memakai lipstick,"Kushina menahan tawanya membayangkan Minato memakai lipstick. Minato meremas bantal sofa dengan gemas.

"Dia juga berkata, bahwa kau-"

"STOP! Oke, oke, aniki, aku mengaku kalah, ampuni aku,"Naruto langsung menggebrak pintu saat Kushina akan mengatakan perkataannya yang terakhir itu. Kushina tersenyum usil sembari melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Apa balasannya?"tanya Kushina pada Naruto. Naruto menatap Kushina dengan serius. Minato terlupakan.

"Aku akan memberitahu semua rahasianya padamu,"

"HOY, HOY! Mana boleh begitu, Chk! Kushina, please, jangan menjadi pengikut little kid itu,"

"DEAL!"

"YEAAAAHH?!"teriak Naruto gembira. Ia langsung memeluk Kushina.

"I love you! Muuuuuuaaaahhhh!"Minato melotot saat melihat adiknya bebas memeluk Kushina.

"Hey, hey! Lepaskan gadisku!"kata Minato menarik Naruto agar menjauh dari Kushina. Kushina hanya tertawa lepas saat ajang tarik-tarikan itu berjalan alot.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Kakek sedang ada tamu, Naruto, jaga sedikit sopan santunmu,"Jiraiya keluar dari ruang tengah dan radar wanita sexy-nya langsung turn on saat merasakan seorang wanita sexy yang tengah dipeluk Naruto. Minato benar-benar lupa jika adiknya sangat usil dan juga kakeknya yang tidak tau umur itu sangat bangor sekali.

"Hey cantik. Kenalan dong,"goda Jiraiya yang sudah seperti om-om tukang ojek yang tengah menggodai seorang janda yang tengah lewat dipangkalan ojek. Ah! Jiraiya memang gila. Minato menepuk jidatnya kuat-kuat.

BRAAAAAKK

"MINATOOOOOOO?!"teriak seorang dari depan pintu yang sudah lepas dari engselnya.

"Ne-nenek,"

"MANA GADISNYA? MANA?"teriak Tsunade membabi buta saat dirinya yang tengah membedah pasien dan ditelfond oleh Naruto jika Minato pulang cepat karena telah menghamili gadis. Nenek mana yang tidak syok mendengar perkataan Naruto di telfond?

Tsunade dengan matanya yang nyalang menatap Kushina yang mencicit ketakutan dibelakang Minato. Kushina berpikir jika wanita di depan pintu itu sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi hulk. Siapa yang menyangka jika seorang Tsunade masih memegang pisau bedah dan sarung tangan yang penuh darah.

"JADI KAU GADISNYA?"

"A-ampun,"cicit Kushina. Minato setengah mati berusaha melindungi Kushina dari amukan neneknya. Sedangkan Naruto sang pelaku hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakang sofa sambil memeluk Kurama anjing berbulu coklat kemerah-merah yang mencicit takut saat medengar teriakan Tsunade barusan.

"Ku-Kushina?"

"Ayah?"

"Eng? Kushina? Jadi di-dia putrimu, Hiruzen?"tanya Jiraiya terbelalak kaget. Apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang? Ia hampir saja menggodai calon menantunya? Jiariya menepuk jidatnya. Minato terbengong.

"Ke-kenapa ayahmu ada disini, Kushina?"bisik Minato pelan agar tidak menyinggung perasaan sang calon mertua. Kushina pun menggeleng dan menatap ayahnya tidak percaya.

"Chk! MINATO! AKU TAU BAHWA KAKEK BEJATMU ITU MEMPENGARUHIMU HINGGA KAU MENGHAMILI WANITA ITU!"tunjuk Tsunade yang merasa teracuhkan sesaat. Ia mendelik ke arah Jiraiya yang menciut nyalinya saat melihat tatapan super tajam dari istrinya.

"Ku-Kushina? Ka-kau hamil?"tanya Hiruzen tidak percaya.

"Yare-yare, tolong tenang semuanya! Kita bicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin,"kata Naruto yang kini mulai menyadari jika tidak segera di selesaikan, permasalahan ini akan runyam.

**-ooo-**

"Haahhh... aku pikir kau sungguhan menghamili seorang gadis, Minato. NARUTO! AKU POTONG UANG JAJANMU 75 PERSEN!"teriak Tsunade geram sambil menjewer telinga Naruto. Minato terkekeh saat melihat sang adik meringis tidak karuan merasakan betapa pedasnya tarikan Tsunade pada telinganya.

"Lalu, kenapa ayah bisa disini?"tanya Kushina yang sangat tidak mengerti kenapa sang ayah bisa ada di kediaman Namikaze. Kushina tidak pernah tau jika kakeknya Minato berteman baik dengan ayahnya. Ah! Dunia memang sempit.

"Sebenarnya, kemarin, ayah mendengar jika temanmu mengirimkan vidio dimana kau ditampar oleh William. Ayah tidak tau jika laki-laki itu bermuka dua, Kushina. Dan ayah juga baru tau jika laki-laki itu hanya bertaruh dengan teman-temannya untuk mendapatkanmu. Ia menggunakan ayahnya agar kau bisa bersama dengannya. Ayah sungguh bodoh, maafkan ayah, Kushina,"jelas Hiruzen.

Kushina langsung memeluk sang ayah dan bergumam tidak apa-apa. Berharap ayahnya tidak merasa bersedih lebih dari ini. Sungguh, Kushina pikir, ayahnya memiliki ego sekeras batu sehingga Kushina tidak berani melawan perintah ayahnya. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Yeah! Ternyata ayahnya tidaklah seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Kushina mengelus punggung ayahnya. Minato tersenyum lembut. Dan di otaknya terlintas beberapa pemikiran yang membuatnya langsung tersadar.

"Ehem! Ee mumpung ada ayah mertua disini,"Minato mencoba mencairkan suasana. Berdehem sebentar agar dirinya terlihat keren. Dan mencoba meredakan detak jantung yang berdetak layaknya drum yang ditabuh.

Semua orang kini menatap Minato. Dan sungguh, itu membuat Minato bertambah gugup.

"Ayah mertua! Aku ingin kau memberikan putrimu, Kushina, untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku,"

"...,"

"...,"

"Minato! Apakah aku belum pernah memukul tulang tengkorakmu? Bisakah kau mengerti keadaan sekarang?"seru Tsunade keras. Tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Minato. Kushina menatap ayahnya.

"Ayah. A-aku mencintainya, yah,"Kushina menunduk. Takut jika ayahnya menolak hubungannya dengan Minato.

"Eee kami berdua baru saja berunding akan menjodohkan kalian berdua. Ternyata, jodoh memang tak kemana yaa?"Jiraiya menggaruk pipinya. Agak heran dengan takdir. Siapa yang tau jodoh? Hanya tuhanlah yang tau.

Minato dan Kushina tidak bisa lagi berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Mereka berdua hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sembari menatap Hiruzen dengan mata berbinar-binar. Chk! Seperti bocah saja.

"Yeah. Sesuai kriteria,"kata Tsunade menganggukkan kepala. Pertanda menyetujui perjodohan itu. Masih dengan pisau bedah yang dipegangnya.

"Jadi, kapan kita berpesta?"tanya Naruto antusias.

"Kita berpesta sekarang! YEAH! Di diskotik kan?"tanya Jiraiya semangat sekali dan itu langsung membuat Tsunade melempar pisau bedah itu ke arah Jiraiya.

"Dasar tua bangka! MATI SAJA KAU?!"

Mereka semua pun tertawa saat melihat adegan KDRT antara Jiraiya dengan Tsunade. Siapa yang sangka jika Tsunade ternyata jauh lebih dari mengerikan dari hulk.

**~Owari~**

"Jadi, kapan kita punya anak?"tanya Minato sambil memeluk Kushina dari belakang. Wajah Kushina bersemu merah. Ia menyikut perut Minato dengan keras. Bermaksud agar Minato berhenti menggodanya.

"Jangan menggodaku terus, Minato,"

"Chk! Ssshhh... selama aku juara karate, tidak pernah aku merasakan sakit yang seperti ini hanya karena sebuah sikutan,"Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Itulah cara agar bagaimana cara membuat seorang suami takluk oleh istrinya,"Kushina terkekeh dan menarik kerah baju Minato. Berharap Minato akan memperlihatkan jurus karate miliknya. Tapi belum sempat Kushina berkedip, sebuah bibir menempel di bibirnya.

Kushina terbelalak.

'First kiss-ku,'batin Kushina.

Minato mengecup bibir itu lembut saat Kushina tersenyum dibalik ciuman itu.

Yeah! Kisah cinta yang bagaikan sandiwara. Mungkin untuk kali ini dan selamanya, Kushina dan Minato tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana kisah hidupnya untuk kedepannya. Yeah! Forever.

'Itu benarkan, Naruto?'

'Eng? Kau bicara padaku?'

'Chk! Tidak! Lupakan saja.'

'Oh! Yasudah.'

'Haaahhh... selamat bersenang-senang, Kushina, Minato.'

'Yaa?'

'Astaga! Aku tidak bicara denganmu, Naruto.'

'Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar.'

'SIAPA YANG SURUH KAU MENDENGARKAN LAGU SELAGI AKU BERCERITA? DASAR SIAL!'

'Ehehe.'

'Haahh... ada bersedia review?'

**~Real Owari~**

**Kaasan! Aku mohon kau jangan bakar akun ff-ku. Aku tau ini tidak bagus. Dan aku tau kadonya super telat. Dan aku sangat tau jika fic ini tidak bisa dibuat challange. Dan aku tau jika idenya pasaran. Dan aku sangat mengerti jika kaasan menitikkan air mata karena perih membaca fic ini. #ngelapingus.**

**Semoga kaasan selalu sehat walfiat. Panjang umurnya. Tentram hidupnya. Sukses kedepannya. Dan dilapangkan rezekinya. Amin.**

**Dan untuk para pembaca, semoga semakin sukses dan melahirkan ee maksud saya menciptakan ide-ide yang jauh lebih bagus dari ide saya. Terima kasih sebelum dan sesudahnya. Sampai ketemu lagi...**

**Review?**


End file.
